Crossfire
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Ziva has taken her father's place as Mossad director. She left without confronting Tony about Berlin. Now he senses that he may have missed the chance to be with her. Will Tony go to Mossad and confront the feelings he's buried for so long? Or will fear get in the way and will Ziva's position cloud her judgment of her own feelings?
1. Departure

**Hi, I wanted to publish this before the season premier of _NCIS _but I was busy. The plot is AU Ziva takes over her father's position as Mossad director. Anyway, I don't own _NCIS _just the plot. Read and Review please and tell me how the chapter is. Sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

**Ch.1-**_Departure_

Tony sat at his desk, staring blankly toward mine. Boxes were stacked carefully on its surface. The agent forced his gaze from our impending separation. I returned to the bullpen carrying my gun and a stapler. Noisily, I dropped them into the box, avoiding Tony's eyes at all costs. I didn't want him to see the flicker of pain in my expression. I couldn't let him know that I actually regretted going back to Mossad. It was my duty to become director in my father's place.

My partner cleared his throat, voice hoarse, barely a whisper. "Ziva, do you really have to go?"

"Tony," I sighed wearily, "I've explained this to you already. It's my duty; I'm expected to follow orders."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Can't you just disregard this one. The team needs you, I need you." I shook my head dismissively at his feeble attempts to change my mind. "Ziva, I―" he stuttered.

"Tony, I'm sorry but I have to go. My flight leaves in ten minutes," I said as walked into the elevator. Behind me, my partner's face fell as he watched me disappear from his life.

* * *

For the next few days, Dinozzo walked around entranced. He refused to accept that I was gone. McGee tapped him on the shoulder. The agent whirled sharply, facing his friend.

"Tony, are you alright? Ever since Ziva left for Mossad you've been off your game," the younger man commented. The look in McGee's eyes boarded between understanding and just pure confusion. Tony rolled his eyes, returning to his previous task of taking pictures of the crime scene. He stared though the camera lens, his mind betraying his heart as memories flashed behind his partiality closed lids. In the middle of a picture, the agent dropped the camera but caught before it hit the ground.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs yelled, striding over to them. Tony gulped, raising his blue orbs to his boss' face. The older man ran his fingers through his silver hair, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, Boss?" The agent noticed his palms were starting to sweat. He wiped them on his pants and continued to make eye contact with Gibbs.

"Is something bothering you, Dinozzo?"

"No," he answered too quickly, "nothing."

* * *

I sat behind the desk that was now mine. I glanced around the office; photos of my family lined the walls. My sister, Tali and I as children before the cruelty of war had ripped us apart. Our father was dead but in these pictures he smiled, seeming gentler than he'd been in years. I thought about the trials I'd faced and sighed, putting my forehead down on the polished wood. I lifted my head absentmindedly drumming my fingertips on the desk.

Cradling my Star of David pendent in my hand, I tried to clear my mind. Instead of experiencing peace I felt regret prod me. Brushing it off, I turned my attention to the pile of paperwork in front of me. I picked up my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until Tony's name was highlighted. Shaking my head, I bit my lip.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," I mumbled, "Why must you make _everything_ so difficult?" I pushed my former partner from my clouded thoughts, starting to return to my work. I opened my desk drawer and dropped my cell into its depths, closed it praying the device would stay silent. I felt guilty not only because of my rushed goodbye with Tony I hadn't told Abby and McGee farewell.

_Or Gibbs_, I realized, my heart sinking. He'd been more of a father to me than my own and I'd neglected to tell him goodbye. I closed my eyes just for one fleeting moment I wanted to go back. But I knew I had a responsibility to my people and to Mossad. I couldn't come and go as I pleased anymore for I was bound by the chains of duty. I sighed, bottling up the tears that longed to break through my walls.

_I can't go back. _The thought hit me harder than it should have. _I'll never go back. _The sting of harsh reality left me stunned. Gazing around_ my_ office again, I sighed already missing my family.

* * *

"Tony, what's bothering you?" asked Gibbs.

"I already told you, Boss nothing." McGee slapped his co-worker on the back of his head. Gibbs looked him pointedly.

The younger agent rolled his eyes. "Ziva took over her father's position as the director of Mossad. Tony didn't want her to go. He misses her."

"When did she leave?" Dinozzo shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. His boss locked eyes with him. "Tony?"

"A few days ago, I hope she's okay," the agent said, thinking about the Israeli who'd become a constant part of his life.

Gibbs smiled, "If you're worried about her, Tony go after her and bring her home if possible." His mouth dropped opened as he stared at the older man. He didn't know whether to think this was a joke or not. He glanced toward his boss again for confirmation. A single nod told him what he wanted to know. As he drove back to NCIS headquarters, Tony's thoughts drifted to me once again.

Dinozzo finished the ride in silence. Walking through doors, the agent went straight to his desk. He sat down and looked at the items on it. Smiling, my former partner picked up a photo of me. It was taken in Berlin. I grinned back at him, the memory of that day still fresh in his mind. It was moments before we stepped into the cab.

* * *

_Tony and I stood on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi. He turned to me, taking my hand in his. My eyes widened, surprise etched across my face._

_ "Tony, what is it?" I said, recovering my composure quickly. My partner's gaze softened, his blue orbs had a loving glint within their depths._

_ "Ziva, I know this might not be the most ideal time to say this but__―__" The bright, blinding shine of a cab's headlights cut him off. The agent shielded his face from the glare and started to speak again. "I__―__"_

_ I pulled on his jacket sleeve, "Tell me in the cab, Tony."_

He continued gazing at my picture trying to decide what to do. Finally, my partner got up and left headquarters.

"I'm coming for you, Ziva," he whispered.


	2. Plane Tickets

**I don't own NCIS or Tiva. Also I don't any other characters. At last the episode we've all been waiting for and dreading. Hope you like this chapter I'll try to update weekly but we'll see. Read and Review and tell me how it is. I'd love feedback. Thanks~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.2-**_Plane Tickets_

Tony booked a flight to Tel Aviv later that afternoon. He packed a small bag carrying just the necessities. Gibbs rested a hand on his shoulder, the agent jumped.

"Oh, hi, Boss. Is there a problem?" The older man chuckled, patting him encouragingly on the back.

"Good luck, Dinozzo, bring her home," Gibbs said. Tony gulped nervously, fear already causing him to doubt himself. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he walked into the elevator. As the doors slid closed, my co-worker leaned against the cool, metal wall, trying to calm down. A moment passed before he heard the ding, signaling he'd reached the parking structure.

My partner walked across the lot until he stood next to his car. Fidgeting with his keys, Tony unlocked it and got in. He sighed beginning the long drive to the airport.

* * *

Once there, the agent opened the door and strode over to the service desk. The assistant met his eyes with a dreamy, unfocused stare. Tony crossed his arms, returning her gaze. "Can I help you, sir?" she questioned, chin resting against her palm.

"Yes, can you tell me if my flight reservation went through?"

"Of course just a minute, she replied." Her fingers keyed in some information that Dinozzo didn't know. He paced, attempting to ease his nerves. "Your flight leaves in five minutes, Mr. Dinozzo." Tony nodded only half listening. As he started toward the gates, I invaded his train of thought again. My partner shook his head. Closing his blue orbs in an effort to not see my warm, dark brown eyes dancing across his eyelids, he sighed.

The agent found his seat it was by the window. Glancing out at the landscape, he wanted so desperately to take off. The plane lifted into the air and Tony flew in route directly to me, counting the hours until landing. Several hours passed before my partner blinked. He'd dozed off and he was almost over Tel Aviv.

Tony stretched, checking that his seat belt was fastened as the plane descended slowly to the city.

* * *

On the ground, the agent unbuckled himself, picked up his bag and exited the vehicle. Dinozzo checked into a hotel not far from my office. He decided to try to convince me to return to NCIS.

Walking into the building, Tony leaned against secretary's desk, impatiently tapping his fingers on its surface.

"Yes, can I help you," she said, looking up from her computer screen. Her strawberry blonde hair was styled into a tight bun and she gazed at him intently.

The agent smiled, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "I'm Tony Dinozzo of NCIS." The woman's expression became shocked.

"Did we do something wrong? By the way, my name's Gina."

My partner chuckled, "Pleased to meet you. No, No, of course not. I was just hoping to catch up with your director. She was my partner at work."

Gina's eyes cast a knowing glance toward him. "Director David's office is down the hall and to the right."

* * *

A few moments later, Tony stood outside my door. Raising his hand to knock, he hesitated, fear gripping the inside of his chest. What if I refused to speak to him? What if I wouldn't come back? My partner knocked softly on the wooden door and waited with bated breath.

"Yes," I called from inside. Tony gulped as he opened the door a crack.

"Hello, Ziva. How are you doing?" My eyes flickered to his momentarily. He saw the pain still fresh in them. I turned away from him, trying to block what I felt. "Ziva?"

I buried the emotions deep behind a mask as I was taught. I stayed silent to prevent myself from giving away something I shouldn't. I sighed as I lifted my dark orbs to Dinozzo's expression.

"Why are you here, Tony?" He didn't know how to answer that question.

"The team needs you," he mumbled, avoiding my gaze. I rose from my chair and began to pace, frustration mounting. I rested my forehead against the wall, shutting my eyes, hoping I could tune my co-worker out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked away from its touch. My brown orbs glared at the man behind me.

"It'll do fine without me, Tony. Now leave please! Get out!" My voice lowered dangerously, giving him one last chance to obey the order. The agent walked toward the door. My partner gazed into my eyes, a sad smile lingering on his face a second longer than it should have. Then turned and left my office.

* * *

In the hall, Dinozzo slumped against the pale-colored wall. He cradled his head in his shaking hands. His cell rang shattering the almost eerie silence of the corridor. Retrieving it grudgingly from the pocket of his jacket, Tony hit the talk button, still sour about his recent exile from my office.

"What is it, McNosy," the agent teased, struggling to infuse a cheerful note into his voice.

"Tony, what happened? Oh, let me guess Ziva wasn't too pleased that you showed up, was she?"

My partner bit back a hard laugh. "She kicked me out, McGee!" The other agent chuckled, trying not to be too noticeable.

"Of where, Tony?" the younger man joked. Dinozzo exhaled a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Her office, where do you think!"

I opened my door and peered at my co-worker. "Tony, who are talking you to?" I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the door frame as I waited for his reply.

"McGee," he answered, covering the receiver. I sat on the floor next to him. I slid my back down the wall, drawing my knees into a comfortable position. Turning my head to look at Tony, I saw that he was either still deep in conversation with our team member or that he was attempting to fake it.

I tapped my co-worker on the shoulder, "Tony?"

His blue orbs focused on me as he shielded McGee from our impending discussion. "Yes, Director?" My eyes widened, surprised that Tony had been so formal.

"Why the sudden formality? We've known each other for eight years," I asked, gazing directly into his eyes. He didn't say anything, leaving my question unanswered and hanging in the empty air. "I'm sorry, Tony. I don't know came over me. Forgive me? You simply caught me off guard. You could've given me a warning, you know."

The agent grinned, squeezing my shoulder. "Would you have listened if I did?" I bit my lip, considering my reply. I shrugged, shaking my head slowly. We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company again.

"Um…Tony, Ziva," called McGee's voice through the phone. My partner under covered the receiver and spoke into it.

"Sorry, McGee, can you go tell Gibbs, Abby and the rest of the team I that arrived safe?"

"Sure, Tony. Bye, bye Ziva." After the phone disconnected, Tony cleared his throat and looked into my deep brown orbs. The question he yearned to ask poised on his tongue.

"Ziva, have you given any thought about coming back to NCIS?"

I was torn between duty and what I actually wanted to do. I had to stay at Mossad and govern it the best I could. But on the other hand I missed my family at NCIS. I missed Tony.


End file.
